Hisana Kuchiki
| image = | race =Soul | gender =Female height 4'8 | affiliation =Kuchiki Family, Soul Society | previous occupation =Lady of the Kuchiki Family | base of operations =Kuchiki Family Manor, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Byakuya Kuchiki (Husband) Rukia Kuchiki (Sister) Ginrei Kuchiki (Grandfather-in-law) Sōjun Kuchiki (Father-in-law, deceased) | manga debut =Volume 21, Chapter 179 | anime debut =Episode 62 | japanese voice =Fumiko Orikasa | english voice =Debi Mae West }} was Rukia Kuchiki's sister and Byakuya Kuchiki's wife. Appearance Hisana had a very strong resemblance to her younger sister, Rukia Kuchiki. She was, like Rukia, short and petite with short, black hair and pale skin. Also, her eye color was the same as Rukia's: purple with a hint of blue in them. But the strand of hair in the middle of Hisana's face was shorter, and more frayed at the end. She was also seen smiling more often than Rukia, thus having a more soft-looking face, contrasting to Rukia's hard and mostly emotionless face. Personality Hisana was a kind, caring and loving woman. Hisana was soft-spoken, and didn't speak too often. Hisana felt very guilty for leaving Rukia behind to save herself, feeling that she didn't deserve to be called her sister. She loved Rukia greatly, but could not care for the both of them. History Along with Rukia, Hisana died in the Human World and was sent to Inuzuri, the 78th district of Rukongai. Unable to survive there while caring for a child, she deserted Rukia while she was still a baby. She married Byakuya sometime after. Hisana spent every remaining day of her life searching for Rukia, deeply regretting her decision to abandon her.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, pages 9-13 Five years after marrying Byakuya, Hisana died of illness one morning during the spring. On her death bed, she asked Byakuya to find Rukia and protect her with his strength. She asked that he did not to tell Rukia that she was related to her, as she considered herself unworthy to be Rukia's sister. For that reason, she wanted Rukia to be able to call Byakuya her older brother. Hisana apologized for being so dependent on Byakuya and being unable to return his love. She told him that the five years she spent with Byakuya were like a dream. Relationships Byakuya Kuchiki In addition to being married to Byakuya, Hisana's influence was also (albeit indirectly) part of the reason why Byakuya felt so inclined to carry out the execution of Rukia. Since by marrying her and adopting Rukia into the family, he broke the laws of the Kuchiki family, he swore on his parents' graves that he would never violate them again. Due to Rukia's sentence, he was conflicted over whether to keep this vow or the one he made to Hisana to protect her sister. As such, though he appeared to be merciless in the time leading up to the execution, he was actually deeply conflicted.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 14 Appearances in Other Media Hisana's portrait appeared in the movie Bleach: Fade to Black. Byakuya was staring at her portrait, and told Ichigo Kurosaki where Hisana once lived so he could find Rukia. It should be noted that Byakuya did not know who Rukia was during this time, only learning from Ichigo that Hisana was her sister. Quotes *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "Byakuya-sama, please find my sister. Then after you find her, please do not tell her that I am her sister. Without telling her anything, please Byakuya-sama, please protect my sister no matter what. I abandoned her, so I don't deserve to be her sister, so I hope that she can be Byakuya-sama's sister."Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 12 *(To Byakuya) "Even at the end, I am still asking more of you. I am very sorry I couldn't return Byakuya-sama's love. I am sorry. Being with Byakuya-sama for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-sama."Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 13 References Navigation de:Hisana Kuchiki es:Hisana Kuchiki Category:Characters Category:Female